


Little Moments

by thecrimsonmonarch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonmonarch/pseuds/thecrimsonmonarch
Summary: Sometimes, Cas would use his Grace to manipulate Time.





	Little Moments

Sometimes, Cas would use his Grace to manipulate Time. Not to do anything drastic like go back to the Past to right a wrong - _no_.  
  
It's the little things: like when Dean would smile at him, _really_ smile, eyes soft and crinkling at the corners; or when Sam would laugh, head thrown back and shoulders set, the dark circles under his eyes lightened for a moment; or when Cas would go back to the bunker after days (sometimes weeks) of no contact, and Dean would casually squeeze his shoulder in an unsaid _welcome home_ ; or maybe even during the strange lulls in the bunker kitchen when there is no hunt and no urgent apocalyptic emergency to attend to, and they just laze around in companionable silence, eating burgers and sipping beer...  
  
On those rare moments, Cas would gather his Grace to stop Time. Just for a while. Just enough for him to see -  _feel -_ everything for a little longer.  
  
And yes, he might be a little unfocused afterwards. He might have to clear his throat to get rid of something tight in his chest, and the boys might roll their eyes at him for _not paying attention, assbutt,_ and Cas would have to make an effort to keep a straight face, because if anything, his crime was paying _too much_ attention, how funny was that--  
  
But he wouldn't say anything. He would simply tilt his head and stare. He'd stare and stare and memorize every detail he could catch.  
  
Because he had long since come to terms with the fact that while Sam and Dean might have some unnatural penchant for escaping Death's grasp, they were still human. They were still innevitably, ultimately, achingly  _mortal,_ and one day, they will have to go where Cas can't follow. And when that time comes--

Well.

So Cas would look and stare _and stare_ for as long as they'd let him, taking all the little moments he can get.  
  
Because if he didn't, what else would he be left with?


End file.
